User talk:Detective SkullWolf
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ninjahog Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Featured User Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? # 1. Q) When did you first join the Sonic Fanon Wiki? I joined the wiki back in early July of 2012, so it has not even been a year since my arrival. # 2. Q) What were your reasons for joining SFW? I first stumbled upon SFW while looking for ideas for a story (The original idea was a story about Eggman switching bodies with Sonic in order to defeat Sonic with his own speed). After I took a look at a few of the articles and discovered that people actually did roleplayed here, I decided to stick around and maybe create a couple of my own characters. It took me two or three days to open up enough to join the wiki chat for the first time. # 3. Q) What are your other interests besides Sonic? My other interests include playing video games, writing stories, and origami. (Origami mode, activate!) # 4. Q) What are the origins of "Merrp"? For those of you that don't go on the chat often, "merrp" is a common phrase that is frequently used on chat and basically has no meaning whatsoever. I actually wasn't the one who came up with the word merrp, so if you actually want to know, then try asking my merrp buddy. # 5. Q) Favorite Sonic character (from any medium)? Big the Cat. He's so misunderstood, and fluffy. And we both enjoy fishing. # 6. Q) Most hated Sonic character? Fang the Sniper, specifically in Sonic the Fighters. Him and his cheap popgun... # 7. Q) Who was your first Sonic fan-character? My first character was named Spine the Hedgehog. I made him a couple of years ago as the main character of a sprite comic series that I never publicly released (Unfortunately, I lost all of my files for the sprite series on my flash-drive awhile ago). I'll never forget Spine, but he will probably never see the light of day again. # 8. Q) What do you like most about the wiki? I enjoy going on chat everyday and talking to my friends, roleplaying, or just going along with whatever crazy randomness is occurring. # 9. Q) Who are your closest friends on SFW? Don't make me choose! ;w; Just kidding. My closest friends would be HauntedPhantom, Monk the Cat, Bitbyte1214, and Gamedezyner. (For anyone that I didn't mention, I'm sorry. I can't mention you all, and you're still considered close friends to me.) # 10. Q) What's your favorite memory of your time on the Sonic Fanon Wiki? When I first brought my character Dizzy the Energyfrog onto the wiki chat. Everyone's initial reactions to him were so positive, and Dizzy is still one of my favorite characters to use on the chat. Wibbit! --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but, why does this wiki have the "sonic fanon wiki" title?Darkwolf123 20:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo, How's it going? BananaRama100 here! Um, what the heck? Why exactly was I banned? I wasn't trolling! I was just making Joke OC's. Y'know, like Hotdog the Dog? Seriously, Sonic101 (the Founder of SFW) was blocked forever at another Wikia. That's "Trolling" in my opinion! One more thing... Where the heck am I? BananaRama100 (talk) 22:52, August 8, 2017 (UTC)BananaRama100BananaRama100 (talk) 22:52, August 8, 2017 (UTC)